Many integrated circuits include electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection to prevent the damage that may be caused by ESD. ESD protection has become increasingly important as integrated circuit technologies have advanced in both integration density and integration complexity. However, conventional ESD protection devices may not work well in a die having multiple types of integrated devices. For example, when high voltage devices and low voltage devices are integrated in a same semiconductor die or wafer, an ESD protection circuit may need to be designed differently to protect both types of devices. However, an ESD protection circuit fabricated using an additional ESD implantation or without a silicide structure may lead to low yield and high cost in manufacturing and leakage concern in operation.